A Study in blue or Sherlock Who
by StatikShock
Summary: This is a test story, feel free to give us some feedback. this is just the rough version and will be updated later on at some point.


Bonnie McDonnell and Rachel Vipond

AP Literature and Composition

Ms. Sandberg

5/17/12

A Study in Blue

The TARDIS lands with a thud. The Doctor exclaims with a flourish, "There you are, Rose! 18th century London!" (just funny) Rose pauses, takes a look outside and smirks at a car that is distinctly _not_ from the 18th century. "I think we're off a bit again. You really need to work on your driving." The Doctor glances over proudly and retorts, "I meant to do that. I was simply testing your observational skills. Congratulations, Rose! You passed!" Rolling her eyes, Rose walks towards the door. "Shouldn't we take a look, seeing as we're here?" Bouncing off the console, the Doctor grabs her hand and drags her out the door. "Quite right! You never know what we might find! Allonsy!"

After scanning for alien tech and finding only trace amounts (after all, the Doctor is technically an alien), the duo settles on breaking for chips. Their lunch is uneventful until Rose takes the last chip while the Doctor isn't looking. "Oy!" he exclaims. "I figured I deserved it, since I'm buying," Rose defends herself. "Not that, look at the newspaper!" He gestures at the bottom of the greasy paper-lined tray. Smeared, but still legible, is a headline reading "SUICIDES LINKED TO MYSTERIOUS DIET PILLS." Rose crinkles her nose as the doctor buzzes with excitement. "Mysterious diet pills! Donna and I dealt with these before. Although that was at a temp agency. I'm not altogether sure where this is happening. But this requires action! Rose, we're going to investigate!"

Playing with the settings on the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor manages to tune into a police radio and pick up where the latest suicide had occurred. To his dismay, he realizes that the TARDIS will be too suspicious to arrive in, what with all the police hovering about. Brightening, he exclaims, "We'll run!" Laughing at the reference to their first meeting, Rose takes his hand and they sped down the blocks towards the crime scene. Upon their arrival, the Doctor pulls out his psychic paper and passes him and Rose off as a pair of investigators from the other side of town. Rose takes off towards the forensic scientists to eavesdrop on a few conversations. The Doctor examines the room and pulls out the Sonic, scanning the room distractedly and looking at the readings carefully. "Hmm. Definitely alien. But I'm not sure it's the pills themselves," he mutters to himself. He takes a step backwards, straight into a tall man in a black trench coat.

The tall men stared at each other confused, looking at each other with studying eyes. Rose and John Watson smiled at each other. " Hello, my name is John Watson. Excuse him, he doesn't know how to act around others," Watson glances toward the man with the curly hair. " 'Ello, Rose Tyler, and my friend here has the same problem," both companions look at their intelligent friends and share an apologetic glance. (favorite because it's so true) "Sherlock Holmes, and I am (are) much too busy to concern myself with learning your name- " "-The Doctor," Watson shook the Doctor's hand and looked at Sherlock to do the same. "You seem like a teacher, you smell like small children." Lestrade strides across the room towards the two men. "Doctor!" he exclaims, "We haven't seen you around these parts for quite some time." The Doctor grabs his ear nervously. "Ehh, I've been around. I've just been avoiding the justice system a bit." Sherlock looks between the two, searching for hints as to what they're talking about. "These pills right here," he motions toward a vial in his other hand, "have been found at the scene of multiple suicides. From what we understand, they're diet pills. We're beginning to believe that they have a greater connection to the suicides than the obvious."

Sherlock and Watson return to 221B Baker Street to "celebrate" after the study in pink. Sherlock drank some coffee and Watson went straight to his blog. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Rose are still a bit confused about what exactly is happening with these pills. " Rose, what exactly did that man give people?" As usual, the Doctor seemed to answer his own question in his head and ran off in the direction of the police officer on the street. "Excuse me, do you know where Sherlock Holmes lives?" "221B baker street, but trust me, you do not want to go anywhere near that man. One day we will be dragging him out with handcuffs on, I just know it."

"Couldn't we just take a taxi?" The Doctor immediately stopped running and stared at his blonde friend. "Oh, Right, never mind." After running 12 blocks(?) he came to the door of the only man who survived the taxi driver's attempt. Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a smile as always and let the two in without question. "I'm assuming you are here for Sherlock, you look like the type who would be needing his help." " Well-" "Sherlock! You have a visitor!" Watson opened the door with a smile, glad to see it wasn't the Scotland Yard, and within seconds, Sherlock was at the door with his usual condescending look. " We would like to speak with Mr. Sherlock, if that's alright," The Doctor looked at Rose, almost as if he had forgotten why he was there. Sherlock reluctantly stepped away from the door allowing the two people in. He looked them both over again, he could tell the man was aged and wise, but could not quite get a handle on who exactly the man was. He knew there was no way the he could be a doctor, his hands were too dirty, he was wearing converse, and he did not seem as tired as most doctors do. The girl was also a mystery for him, although she shouldn't have. She did not seem as intelligent as her make friend, but the way she observing the room made him think otherwise. Her well manicured nails and nearly perfect skin showed that she was trying to keep up a well-groomed appearance. He also noticed the way that Rose continually glanced at the doctor while speaking, and while not a romantic person, he could tell that there was something there. While doing his analysis, he must have missed most of the conversation, because everyone in the room was looking at him expecting an answer. "Sherlock! What was in that pill that the man gave you?" Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out the pill the taxi driver gave him. Without hesitation The Doctor grabbed it from his hands, pushed on his glasses, and began examining the pill.(Shock for Sherlock) Sherlock then was even more confused by this man, he seemed to have knowledge of the pill and Sherlock could see the same gears turning in his head and (as) he himself had.

"Adipose! I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Of course they are here, what else could kill so quickly in this pill form? Was the woman killed overweight at all?" Watson shook his head as he took a drink. "Well, then that can't be it. It does seem to have the same appearance as the Adipose pills." Sherlock had enough with this man. He was talking nonsense, and that was coming form him.

ADIPOSE do something crazy. Like explode. Or something. OR OR OR they could ACTUALLY be those things from The Wedding of River Song that the doctor hid inside? Ehh maybe not. Too many timelines and stuff crossing over. This is already complicated enough as is.

Tessalecta: killing off people who have well hidden secrets in London and are making them look like suicides

Sherlock knows they are not ( A study in pink) sees woman in random place

In order to try to fool Sherlock they pose as a taxi driver who tricks him into thinking that he the guy.

When john shoots him, they are actually still alive and take on the form of moriarty and use him to control who is dying. to try to lead the trail away so the doctor doesn't find them.

People are still getting murdered so the doctor decides that he needs to intervene

Working together

Eventually begin to feed off of each other and have a fun time.

HOLD UP. Moriarty is the Master.

3) 5, because I love the Doctor the Sherlock, and it's well written.

Good job at establishing the relationship between Rose and the Doctor.

9) It takes place in Sherlock's world, because they go to his house and talk about their justice system.

No matter how boring, I'd like to know what the characters are seeing; weather and such.

10) They're trying to solve the mystery of the diet pills/suicides

11) Tense switches, work on them

12) It was hard to find anything wrong or that could be improved, you established the relationship well and have a good concept.


End file.
